


Nervous Affection

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Bumbleby, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, New Relationship, PDA, old men figuring out how to date again, supportive Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Qrow knows he wants to be with Clover.He knows he doesn't want to have to hide that.But it's been a long time since 'pda' was something he had any reason to think about.It takes some adjusting to be comfortable again.---------------------Part 33Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Nervous Affection

Prompt 33 - An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.

Nervous Affection

\----------------------------------------

The kids were having their monthly bad movie night. And this would be the first one since Qrow and Clover had gone public with their relationship. 

Qrow had put a ban on any romances right away. He knew them too well to not be suspicious. 

If he was being honest, he was still a little apprehensive about them going. He loved his ragtag group of kids, and they’d been nothing but supportive - if not also a little lovingly teasing - but a part of him was still struggling with the adjustment. 

It had been a very long time since he had last been part of a couple, and definitely part of a couple openly. There was still something a little hesitant in his gut about there being other people around when they showed even the most innocent affection. 

It wasn’t ashamed, or embarrassed or anything like that. It was just… He was suddenly aware of a specific change in how people perceived him. And while his and Clover’s dynamic was still natural and comforting, now Qrow couldn’t help but be a little anxious about overdoing things. 

But that was part of why Clover had thought that movie night might be a good idea. It would just be them and the kids, and possibly the other Ops. And it wasn’t like they had any intention of making out in front of that crowd. 

It would just be small, casual, family, no stress. And Clover had already promised him that he’d follow Qrow’s lead. They could be as coupley, or not, as Qrow was comfortable with. 

That made him feel a bit better. He knew it was just an adjustment period, just his reflexive guard against being open about such a vulnerable, private, part of his life, even subtly. 

Clover had had a meeting right before they were about to start, so he’d told Qrow that he, and any of the others who decided to join, would meet them there. 

'There' was an empty common room in the upperclassmen dorms that had a number of chairs and couches and a pull-down projector screen. 

Yang and Jaune had gotten to work setting the screen up and loading the movie choices they’d talked about. 

Blake, Ren, and Weiss had brought food and laid out a well organized, and evenly dispersed, snack set up. 

Nora and Oscar were arranging the furniture, and distributing pillows and blankets.

Ruby had pulled Penny along with her when it was clear that they’d need more pillows, and headed off to raid other common rooms. 

Qrow had been charged with finding more blankets. 

After searching the kids' dorms, and then his and Clover’s, he returned with a decent set of extras. (Ruby insisted that an abundance of pillows and blankets were vital to a successfully comfy movie night. Nesting, she’d said. They were making a nest.)

As he walked in, Qrow saw that Clover had finally arrived, Marrow and Elm in tow (all of whom had changed out of their uniforms, as the invitation had been clear on the 'pajamas required' aspect of the night), and were all now helping the kids construct the Nest.

Qrow dumped his blanket haul where Ruby pointed and then looked for a place to sit. Most of the couches had become temporary homes to pillows and blankets as the kids decided to reconfigure things. 

There was one good chair on the edge of the Nest that was open though. Qrow walked by the snack table and snatched up a can of soda before dropping into the chair, pulling one leg up under him and draping the other over the edge of his seat as he cracked open the can and took a sip. 

He chuckled quietly, spouting a few snarky comments here and there, as the kids finished getting things ready. Once they seemed satisfied, everyone found their spots. Elm and Marrow took the main couch, each lounging on opposite ends. Blake curled up in a loveseat, Yang flopping onto the large ottoman in front of it and leaning back to rest her head on her girlfriend’s knee. Nora climbed into a chair similar to Qrow’s, propping her feet up on the back and hanging slightly over the edge, turning to talk to Ren, who was leaning against the corner of the chair. Weiss, Ruby, Oscar, and Penny had spots in the main Nest, surrounded by blankets and stacks of pillows. 

Clover stepped over a few stretched out legs and made his way to Qrow, nodding questioningly at the outer wall of the nest right in front of his chair. 

Qrow grinned and waved a hand. “Go right ahead, shamrock.” 

Clover returned the smile and bent over to adjust the pillows so that he could sit comfortably with his back pressed to the front of the chair, Qrow’s hanging leg on his right. He turned back to look up at Qrow fondly once he was situated, twisting his arm to gently pat the knee at his side. 

“Have a good rest of your day?” the captain asked, while Jaune fiddled with the projector and pulled up the first movie before joining the group on the floor. 

Qrow nodded, taking another sip of his drink. “Yeah. Nothing too notable. Just help me remember to get back all the blankets from our rooms when this is over.” He replied, chuckling lightly. 

Clover nodded, huffing a fond laugh, and turned back towards the screen as the movie started, his head falling back against the edge of the cushion. 

They watched the movie, an action-comedy, quietly, with the soft mutterings and shushing of the kids cutting in every so often. About 20 minutes in, Qrow dropped his eyes down to watch Clover, who was laughing heartily at a pun that was exactly his sense of humor. 

The dark-haired huntsman smiled softly, his attention now on his boyfriend much more than the movie. The familiar dark green tank top, one strap bunched at the edge of his shoulder slightly. The soft curling strands of hair behind his ears; slightly overgrown and starting to show evidence of cowlicked flips at the nape of his neck. The subtle greying streaks that peaked from his temples. The loose spray of freckles that ran down his neck and over the curve of his shoulders. 

Without really thinking about it, Qrow snuggled down into the arm of his chair a bit more, reaching forward to gently card his fingers through the enticing fluff of Clover’s layered cut. 

He felt his partner still for a split second, before preening happily, pushing up gently into the touch and humming just loud enough for Qrow to barely catch. After a few minutes of the soft caress, Clover lulled his head back, turning to look up at Qrow over his shoulder, his hand rubbing gently at his knee again. 

The younger man smiled as he caught the deep red eyes flicker down from the movie to acknowledge him. 

‘You good?’ Clover mouthed 

Qrow’s warm smile made Clover’s chest feel light for a moment, as he nodded, snaking his left hand to squeeze gently at a bare, freckled, shoulder. 

Clover watched him for a moment more before turning back around and lifting his own hand to weave their fingers together loosely, smiling at the gentle scratch of Qrow’s nails in the crook of his neck. 

Qrow was feeling a lot better about this. It wasn’t like his apprehension had been completely erased in one night, but it certainly felt easier to sit there; stroking Clover’s hair and holding his hand, with nearly a dozen other people around, than he had expected. 

They stayed like that through the rest of the movie, until Clover got up to grab a snack while Yang prepped the second and final movie of the night. 

As Clover stood he reached, out of habit, to lightly run his hand over Qrow’s thigh, but stopped short, remembering his promise. 

Qrow noticed, and a part of him wanted to look around; check that the rest of the group was sufficiently occupied with their own conversations enough to not be paying attention to them. But he didn’t. He didn’t care. 

He smiled and laid his hand on Clover’s, pulling it down the last few inches to rest lightly on his thigh. He was even more sure of his choice when he saw the almost giddy smile it put on Clover’s face, his subtle blush making the freckles trailing over his cheeks pop. 

“Want anything?” The brunet asked, an extra fondness in his tone. 

“I could do another drink,” Qrow answered easily. 

Clover nodded and pulled his hand away as he walked to the snack table. 

Qrow turned back towards the kids and caught sight of Yang watching him. He was about to glare at her softly, expecting a gentle tease. But her smile was kind, almost proud. She caught his eyes and her smile widened a bit as she gave a slight nod. 

Qrow couldn’t help but smile back and duck his eyes with a quiet chuckle as he felt a subtle flush on his cheeks. 

The kid knew him pretty well, could read him so easily. She really reminded him of her mother sometimes, in the most unexpected ways. 

Clover was back soon and leaned over the back of the chair, one arm resting behind Qrow’s head as he held a fresh can out over his shoulder. 

Qrow took it and smiled as he saw his boyfriend hovering next to his head for a moment, his chin close to resting in the crook of his neck. 

Qrow looked at the drink in his hand briefly before making a decision and looking back to Clover. 

He moved the can to his left hand and raised his right to motion to his partner quietly. He barely tapped Clover’s far cheek as he furrowed his brow, tilting his head to get a better look at something on his face.

“Hey, look at me for a second.” He urged, voice slightly curious. 

Clover raised an eyebrow in confusion but complied, expecting the other man to tell him he had something on his face. 

But, as he turned to face Qrow, Clover saw his expression change slightly, to a fond smugness. 

And then Qrow was pressing his lips gently to his own. Light, quick, with an exaggerated but still soft smack as he pulled away, smirking. 

“Thanks for the drink, Cloves.” And Qrow turned back to face the screen again. “Now, go ahead and sit back down, looks like we’re ready to go.” 

Clover just blinked stupidly at his partner, straightening slowly, his mouth hanging open just barely. 

Qrow had _never_ done that before. Kiss him out of the blue like that, with other people around. His chest was almost tight with the warm racing of his heart as a flush flooded his cheeks. But he recovered as quickly as he could and walked around, taking his seat back in front of Qrow. 

His heart fluttered as he felt the body behind him shift once he got settled, as Qrow sunk down further in his chair, leaning forward, nearly lying on his side, legs hooked over the arm of the chair, and resting his chin up against the back of Clover’s shoulder. His left arm lifted, draping along the length of his shoulder, long pale fingers curving at the bend of his neck. 

Clover smiled as the movie started, lifting a hand to curl around Qrow’s, and turning to press a tender kiss to the back of the other man’s hand, before resting his nose and cheek against the cool skin. 

They stayed like that, Qrow even starting to drift off once or twice, until the movie was over. And then they helped the kids clean up, before retrieving their blankets and heading back to Qrow's room for the night, Qrow hesitating for only a moment before taking Clover's hand as he waved goodnight to the kids. 

**Author's Note:**

> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
